


Она не знает...

by Lirrda



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Novelization, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirrda/pseuds/Lirrda
Summary: Молли не знает, как за сотни километров от нее его сердце бешено стучит от тревоги. Но это было больно. И унизительно. Даже для Шерлока чересчур. И Молли не позволит разрушить свою жизнь просто так. Без награды. Пусть лживой, но заслуженной.





	Она не знает...

**Author's Note:**

> взгляд на тот самый момент из последней серии

Молли не знает, как за сотни километров от нее его сердце бешено стучит от тревоги.

Всего фразы хватило. Одной маленькой, глупой фразы из трех слов. Что он там говорил Ватсону? Романтические причуды? Тут и причуд никаких не понадобилось, сплошная суровая реальность. Фраза – как имя на крышке. Как приговор. Он понимает, что приговор именно ей, даже не успев дочитать. Ирэн? Глупости. Они совсем не в тех отношениях для глупых сантиментов и расшаркиваний. Эта фраза принадлежит Молли, целиком и полностью, Майкрофт прав – достаточно было прочитать, даже дедукции не нужно.

Но бедная, бедная Молли. Есть ли казнь для нее страшнее? Если Эвр решила лишить Шерлока всех его друзей – она избрала верную тактику. После подобного отношения с Молли вряд ли вернутся на прежний уровень. Эвр это знает и лишь довольно ждет.

Молли знала, что не надо брать трубку. Ведь знала же. Разве мало было уже сегодня?

Надо как-то отучаться. Она ведь… Нужно ведь быть сильной, хотя бы немножко, ведь так? Хотя бы сегодня, когда день не задался и все кувырком. Нашел же время звонить. Хотя, Молли об этом не задумывается, она просто хочет немного любимого чая и не слышать звонка. Не важно, что у него там в очередной раз стряслось.

Почти ведь получилось, но разве Шерлок отстанет так просто? Даже звучит эта мысль глупо. Но она все равно пытается, даже зная, что все равно проиграет. Как ей бороться, если хочется, так хочется услышать этот голос. Пусть равнодушный, в очередной раз раздающий свои указания или требующий немедленного медицинского освидетельствования, пусть! Но это же все равно он. Такой давно знакомый и так безнадежно любимый. Ну и как ему не ответить? 

А ответить – как?

Конечно, она отвечает, как же иначе. Может быть, ей повезет, и он сможет вернуть ей хорошее настроение. Или просто отвлечет. Только она молится молча, про себя, чтобы это были не наркотики. Все, что угодно, лишь бы он был в порядке и не висел над пропастью, грозясь умереть в любую секунду. Только не это. Ей хватило волнений за его жизнь. Ей хватило смерти Мэри, Молли уже всего хватило. И безразличие Шерлока давно костью где-то в горле торчит, а избавиться все равно невозможно. И не ответить – тоже.

– Шерлок? Что-то срочное? У меня сегодня плохой день.

Он и на экран смотреть не хотел. Не хотел знать, что будет, если она так и не ответит. Не хотел смотреть на ту, которой вот-вот может разбить сердце. Которая может не пережить всего пары минут. И не знал, что говорить, но как только услышал голос, не раздумывал. 

– Молли, мне нужно, чтобы ты сделала для меня кое-что, не спрашивая зачем.

Ну вот и на что надеялась, глупая? Что он изменит себе? Что обратит внимание на уставший голос, который она так старалась подчеркнуть, чтобы было не так заметно, что она все равно рада? Что хоть раз в жизни поинтересуется, что у нее произошло? Нет. Этого не будет, Молли знает, но все же, все же короткий укол досады в самое сердце не заставляет себя ждать. Уже давно настолько привычный, что и вовсе незаметный.

– О, Боже. Играешь в очередную дурацкую игру?

– Это не игра, мне нужна твоя помощь.

– Но я не в лаборатории.

Говорит и сама знает – ничего это не значит. Если Шерлок попросит – и в лабораторию побежит как миленькая, и анализы опять подделает. Просто потому что он. Хочется, чтобы хотя бы иногда замечал. Хотя бы иногда. Глупо, до безумия глупо, но так было всегда.

– Это не обязательно.

– Ну говори тогда, – он молчит, и она дергает краем губ в подобии улыбки. Вот они, единственные возможные крупицы счастья рядом с ним. Ну и пусть, главное – она ему нужна. – Шерлок, чего ты хочешь?

– Молли, пожалуйста, без всяких вопросов скажи лишь три слова.

Она расслабляется и улыбается еще шире, думая, что это-то совсем легко. Вот только ответ на ожидаемый вопрос выбивает почву из-под ног и едва-едва возвращающегося настроения как и не бывало.

Ну как же так, Шерлок? Молли прекрасно знает – она не красавица, не слишком обаятельная, и, наверное, у нее недостаточно ума или опыта, или чего-то еще, Шерлок никогда и не посмотрит в ее сторону, но… За что? Как же он может ставить такие эксперименты? Ей бы послать его подальше, да оскорбиться до глубины души, вспомнив в конце концов про собственную гордость, а она только и может, что тихо скулить в телефон и упрашивать не издеваться. Ведь он же знает. С самого начала знал. Все кругом давно знают, зачем же так унижать ее? За что?

Она не слышит его тона. Не замечает, как он ее упрашивает, словно все самое важное в этих словах. Словно… словно ему правда нужно это слышать. Не потому что сумасшедшая сестра заставляет, а просто. Словно ему важно, чтобы это сказала именно она и именно ему и прямо сейчас. Молли этого не слышит. В этот момент весь мир рушится как карточный домик у ее ног и превращается в пыль.

А потом… Будто все застывает в ней. Вся эта боль, что копилась годами, вся любовь, словно уходят на второй план и слезы высыхают. Ей тоже нужно немного счастья. Пусть лживого и выцарапанного силой, но это ее. Она всего-то хочет, чтобы у нее тоже что-то было. Если ему так срочно нужны эти слова – она сможет. Зашвырнет свое унижение куда подальше и соберется с силами, но просто так она их не отдаст, уж на это ей хватит гордости. Пусть лишь призрачной, но что еще ей остается? 

– Ты первый скажи. Давай, скажи, как будто это правда.

И этим она застает его врасплох. Словно тоже что-то выигрывает и не уходит с пустыми руками. Он бы мог соврать, он мог бы. Это так легко, куда проще, чем говорить правду. Но в этом и дело. В этом-то все и дело. Майкрофт, как специально, за спиной тоже требует сказать. А это оказывается сложно. Три простых слова, но такие сложные.

И кажется, только Майкрофт и Эвр знают то, о чем все умолчали. О чем до этой секунды не понимает сам Шерлок, хотя давно должен был бы. Эвр не делает напрасных шагов. Ей не нужна Ирэн Адлер, ей нужна Молли Хупер, и теперь она наслаждается.

– Я… – ну в самом-то деле, почему же так сложно! Это же он, хладнокровный и рассудительный Шерлок, но он не может и договаривает на одном выдохе. – Я люблю тебя.

Вот и все. Таймер продолжает тикать, но ему кажется, будто с него сняли огромный тяжелый валун, который тащил его к земле и он повторяет уже уверенней и всерьез.

– Я тебя люблю.

Его губы дергаются в едва заметном подобии улыбки, которая тут же переходит в нервную – она не отвечает. А время все так же неумолимо утекает, и Шерлок совсем ничего не может поделать. Но не может же все закончиться. Не сейчас. Не так. Не для нее. И почему, черт возьми, она не отвечает? Раз это правда, она должна ответить! 

Но Молли невдомек, что жизнь может вот-вот оборваться. Хотя, даже если бы знала – это бы не имело значения, она наслаждается единственным шансом услышать то, чего услышать по-честному ей не судьба. Ей хочется растянуть эти секунды в вечности и запомнить навсегда.

А еще очень сложно признаться в ответ, когда точно знаешь, что тебя не любят и все ложь. Но все же, она справляется с собой. Ей хочется, чтобы все было по-другому, но выбора никто не предоставил. И она делает только то, что остается – зажмурившись и едва ли дыша, выдыхает, то самое, заветное, чего не хотела говорить никогда. Произносит, как самую сокровенную тайну.

– Я люблю тебя.

А после – кажется, что вся жизнь обрывается вместе с последним произнесенным словом. И за ним дальше уже ничего, пустая степь. Ни прежних дружеских отношений, ни даже шанса делать вид, что ничего не происходит и ничего она к нему не чувствует. Словно с признанием произошел большой ужасный взрыв, и ее расщепило на атомы, из которых она уже не сможет собраться воедино. 

Молли и понятия не имеет, что Шерлок спасал ее, думая, что она погибнет без этого. Она бы согласилась на смерть в этот момент. Она не знает, что он где-то там, рвет и мечет просто от того, что причинил ей боль. Она не знает, что Эвр даже не пыталась искать Ирэн Адлер, потому что ее эмоциональный контекст не имеет значения. Эвр не ищет лишних, ей нужны только самые близкие и важные: Майкрофт, Джон, Молли. Брат, друг и… подруга? Эвр так и не поняла, как назвать подобный тип отношений, но он ее интересовал куда больше, чем можно было представить. И она осталась довольна. Столько эмоций, столько ярости только из-за одной девчонки, из-за какой-то жалкой фразы. Эвр счастлива.

Молли ничего об этом не знает. Ни про сумасшедшую сестру, ни про ее эксперименты. Прямо сейчас она не хочет знать ровным счетом ни-че-го. 

Она плачет прямо там же, на кухне, крепко сжимая телефон в руках. Шерлок бросил трубку. Конечно, бросил. Он получил все, что ему было нужно, о чем еще разговаривать? Какая разница, что у Молли вся душа наизнанку и сердце на кусочки разорвано его холодным и безразличным тоном. Она не рыдает навзрыд. Плачет тихо, беспомощно, оплакивая свое горе и свою потерю. Даже не пытаясь остановить слезы, что рвутся из нее долгим потоком. Выплакивает всю свою боль, все унижение и скопившееся отчаяние. А еще, она чувствует, как от этого ей становится легче, словно раны наконец омылись и стали заживать. Не прошли, конечно нет, но затихли на время, позволяя хоть чуть-чуть передохнуть.

Она не знает, она по-прежнему не знает, что уже сейчас Шерлок решает что-то для себя. Она не знает, что его жизнь тоже только что перевернулась вверх тормашками, но Молли осталась все еще там. В его мыслях. Она еще не знает, что пока она с тихим отчаянием прощается даже с простым пребыванием рядом с Шерлоком, он уже понимает, что все наоборот. Это не конец, это начало чего-то нового, еще неизвестного для него, но может быть, все же прекрасного, если они смогут дать этому шанс.

Она пока еще ничего не знает, но скоро придет день, и в жизни станет больше солнца.


End file.
